


in the morning.

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After 3x06 where HEAVILY intoxicated Delphine stumbles out of DYAD and runs into Cosima, cue sad, drunken ramblings/apology etc." Requested by evelynebrosky.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the morning.

Cosima and not Delphine.

 

Cosima and another.

 

Cosima and Shay.

 

Shay and Cosima.

 

“Shaaayyyyssiimmaaaa.” To her credit, it had taken Delphine until the bottom of her fourth drink _at the bar_ to reach this point. She wasn’t made to handle liquor, and she certainly wasn’t made to drink while she was sad.

 

Lately she had been nothing but sad. Sad and disappointed in herself. She let Sarah get caught, she let Cosima slip away, and still they weren’t safe. She wasn’t made to handle power, but she was swallowing it the best she could, trying not to drown.

 

“Shay and Cos-iiiiimaa.” Bobby the bartender was looking at her strangely, how strange for a bartender to judge. No one should judge her she was doing the best she could, the best she could, the best she could.

 

Her best wasn’t good enough, her love was still bleeding.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

When did she say that? Why was she asking if she was okay, she knew how she was feeling. Why were her eyes closed?

 

She opened them to see that Bobby was now standing in front of her. Oh.

 

“Do you have a way to get home?”

 

Why was this woman so obsessed with her? Couldn’t she see that she was just fine, just fine, just fine…

 

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she lifted her head from the bar, and Bobby was behind her?

 

“Time to get you home, sleeping beauty,” Bobby said, guiding the inebriated blonde into a standing position. “I’ll call you a cab. You have the money for it?”

 

Delphine nodded, looking around, distracted, as Bobby took her outside, outside to where a familiar figure in a red coat was standing.

 

“Cosima?”

 

Cosima turned to face her, surprise on her face.

 

“Delphine?”

 

Bobby smiled, finally understanding. “So this is the ex, huh dreads? I get it now.”

 

Cosima nodded, absently reaching over to steady the swaying Delphine.

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“If by okay you mean won’t have any lasting damage other than a killer headache tomorrow, then yes. If you mean conscious, then not really. She fell asleep on my bar at least three times tonight.”

 

Cosima bit her lip, weighing her options. “I’ll take her,” she decided finally, moving next to Delphine and slipping her arm around her back to support her as she ignored Bobby’s raised eyebrow. “You know that if you let her take a cab she would never wake up to get out of it. I’m staying at Felix’s, so I’ll just walk her there.”

 

Bobby shrugged, hiding her grin as she watched the taller girl lean into Cosima’s touch. “Good luck, twinsy.” With that she headed back to clean up before closing, only allowing herself one look behind her to shake her head as she entered the bar. “Moved on, my ass.”

 

Cosima and Delphine made their way down the sidewalk, getting about a block before Delphine suddenly stopped walking, as if suddenly noticing what was going on.

 

“Cosima,” she said, her voice thick. “Cosima, I’m so sorry.”

 

Cosima tried to get her to keep moving, but to no avail.

 

“Cosima, tu me manques. I miss you so much.”

 

“Delphine, this doesn’t mean anything. I’m just giving you a place to sleep. Now come on. I’d like to get you settled into bed before Felix comes home.”

 

Delphine’s lip started to wobble.

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Delphine, do not cry on me.”

 

It was too late for Cosima’s muttered pleas, and the very drunk blonde began to sob. “I just love you so much, Cosima. S’il te plait. I never meant to hurt you, I just knew that I couldn’t do my best to save you if I was with you. Please, please forgive me.”

 

For the second time that night Cosima found herself weighing her options, again making the worst possible decision for her relationship with Shay. “It’s okay.”

 

Delphine reached up and wiped her tears away, or at least tried to, instead settling with smudging her dripping makeup even further. “You mean it, Cosima?” she asked, the hope in her voice striking Cosima right in the gut.

 

“Sure, Delphine,” she replied, gently pressing on Delphine’s back to get her moving forward. “Now let’s get you to the loft and we’ll talk in the morning.”

 

“The morning,” Delphine agreed, nodding and yawning.

 

The morning was a long way away, and maybe she would forget by then. At least Cosima could hope so.

 

* * *

 

They made it halfway up the stairs before Delphine decided to sit down.

 

Not for the first time that night, Cosima wished that the scientists who made her had gifted her with more physical strength, or that she had kept up her muscle mass more. How could she have known that she would be forced to half carry a drunk french woman up a flight of not-so-clean stairs? This was bullshit.

 

* * *

 

Felix, his john, and half an hour later, and Delphine had finally been lifted/dragged/coaxed into bed with minimal damage.

 

* * *

 

Cosima knew that she shouldn’t stay, that she should go and see Shay, and spend the night, and kiss her, and drown in her. But she looked at Delphine’s face, the wariness and lies washed away by the alcohol, and she couldn’t leave her.

 

She crashed on the couch, not trusting herself to be close to her. Under the cover of night, under the ghost pressure of Delphine’s body still pressing down on her in her mind, everything was a blur. She couldn’t be trusted any closer.

 

* * *

 

Blinking. Blinking. Her eyes cracked open and she groaned in pain, pain, pain. God, she must have had so much to drink last night. She had the craziest dream that…

 

The sheets were red. Bright red. So wrong.

 

_In the morning._

 

Her eyes flew open, and she saw Felix staring down at her.

 

“Sorry love,” he said, his words edged with a hint of poison. “She’s gone home.”

 

“Home?”

 

Felix nodded, sipping at his coffee and turning away. “Haven’t you heard? She spends every night there, no rest for the wicked I suppose.”

 

Delphine forced her eyes shut, forced herself to focus on the pounding of her head, rather than the pounding of her heart.

 

Why couldn’t it have been a dream? She had poured out her heart, and it hadn’t been enough.

 

It would never be enough.

 

Everything got worse, and she groaned, rolling onto her side.

 

“If you’re going to throw up, please do it in the bathroom, and not my bed!”

 

She got up, and stumbling, made it just in time.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
